


For All The Brightspots

by kaitalks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, BAMF Hogwarts Students, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Boggarts, Dementors, Gen, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Hogwarts Third Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Psychological Trauma, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Worldbuilding, will add as i update - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitalks/pseuds/kaitalks
Summary: The lesson on boggarts goes terribly wrong for everyone and none of the adults seem to notice.Why did they ever think that putting dementors in a school was going to solve anything?Time for the rest of Hogwarts to pick up the pieces._____Or: Where the students decide not to let fear dictate their lives anymore.
Relationships: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry & Hogwarts Students, Hogwarts Students & Harry Potter, Hogwarts Students & Hogwarts Students, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	For All The Brightspots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry this is my first fan fiction ever and a first bit of writing I have done in a very long time. English isn’t my first language so please be kind.

Remus never did want to ever ride that train again. Floo-ing so soon after a full moon made his head feel like it was flushed down the toilet repeatedly. Apparating is a whole other nightmare. Facing Dementors on the train with his best friend’s son was somehow even worse.

It’s almost funny how nothing good ever comes easily in Remus’ life. When Dumbledore reached out to him, Remus was in the middle of no where Yorkshire alone. Now with promise of an endless supply of Wolfsbane, he was a professor at Hogwarts.

Remus Lupin knows something is wrong.

When his old headmaster (the one who even let him study who else would have let a werewolf into their school?) reached out to him about a teaching position a week before the term began, guilt kept rising from his stomach. Only the promise of Wolfsbane (no more pain please) made him agree.

Between this and the full moon it gave him no time to finalise lesson plans and class work material. Leaving him to rely on Dumbledore.

“It is only for the first few weeks until you can get your own swing into things, my boy” Dumbledore assured him. Yet something about this feels so wrong like a layer of dirt on his skin that he cannot scrub away.

“Forgive me Headmaster, but there seems to be a mix up in the curriculum. Wouldn’t it be beneficial to teach third year students basic defensive charms before introducing dark creatures?”

“Nonsense, my boy.” Dumbledore sips his tea, “These students need to know what they are up against so they will and can put more effort into their spell work. Their previous teachers would have given them a good set of the basics already, surely.”

Something keeps poking at the back of of his mind. Something wrong. Wasn’t there a problem in the grading last ye-

“Something seems to be troubling you my boy,” Dumbledore’s eye’s twinkled. “Have some more tea.”

Remus took a sip from the cup that was slightly trembling in his hand.

Warmth spread through his body like a comforting hug. His hands stop shaking.

________________________

He conjures a chair and sits accross the cupboard the boggart now resides in and feels a strange prick on his tongue. There is a palpating layer of wrongness in the air. He tries to sniff it out only for the staleness of the room greeting him.

Some of his odd jobs back in Yorkshire included being a somewhat magical pest control. Out of all the boggarts he has banished, this was a strange one.

The headmaster thought it would be a great learning experience for the students, but Remus cannot find it in himself to do it. This boggart was wrong in all the right ways.

Keeping his eyes trained on the trembling cupboard, he conjores a Patronous and giant silvery wolf shoots out from the end of his wand. “Tell Dumbledore that there is no way for me to do this with the class. Something is wrong with this boggart, we have to get rid of it.” He says before the wolf runs away.

What seems within seconds, a small pop appears and a house-elf stands in front of him. “Mister Dumble is telling Tilly to give this to Mister Remus” and hands him a sealed letter.

Before Remus could even reply, the house elf dissapears with another pop. Sighing, Remus breaks the seal.

_Dear Remus,_

_The boggart is fine, there is nothing to worry about. Make sure all the students have a chance to face it. It is only for their own good after all. Everything will be fine._

_Headmaster Dumbledore._

The knots in Remus’ shoulders begin to unwind on its own.

Yes, everything will be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to exorcise my Dumble hate from my body. I will update the tags as I go along.
> 
> \- Kai


End file.
